imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 2014 (Parody)
I'm A Speedrunner 2014 ''' is a parody of a song performed by several WWE (then WWF) superstars in the year 1993 entitle Wrestlemania. IAS 2014 features Nintendogen64, Johnny Natrium, CrystalFissure, Ratchet5, Th3AustralianGam3r, TheStickKid, MrFinlandboy and Gamesendy. Nintendogen64 vocalises the rap segments, Johnny Natrium the harmonies and the others are heard talking about how they will win I'm A Speedrunner 9. Lyrics '''Nintendogen64 I SAID ARE YOU READY FOR I'M A SPEEDRUNNER WHO WILL SURVIVE? ONE TWO THREE IT'S 2014 TIME FOR I'M A SPEEDRUNNER PUMP IT UP, PUMP IT UP IT'S 2014 TIME FOR I'M A SPEEDRUNNER JUST LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT CrystalFissure TAKE A LOOK WHAT YOU GOT NOW THAT'S CRYSTALFISSURE AND WHEN YOU FACE ME IN OUR MATCH I'LL SHOW YOU HOW TO GET BEATEN Ratchet5 THE WAY RATCHET5 SEES IT TO CLIMB TO THE TOP OF I'M A SPEEDRUNNER RATCHET5 WILL BE SUCCESSFUL Th3AustralianGam3r HEY, EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE BITTY BOY I'VE WANTED TO DO ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY AND THAT'S TO BECOME A PROFESSIONAL SPEEDRUNNER TREAT OTHER PEOPLE LIKE YOU'D WANT TO BE TREATED TRY TO WALK THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW 'COS THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'RE GOING TO SURVIVE IN THIS LIFE Nintendogen64 WHO WILL SURVIVE? Johnny Natrium OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER YEAH THIS IS OUR LIFE (PUMP IT UP, PUMP IT UP) OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER FIGHTIN' TO SURVIVE (JUST LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT) TheStickKid LISTEN UP I'M COMIN' AFTER YA AND YOU'RE GONNA GET STICK STUFFED RIGHT DOWN YOUR THROATS ALL THROUGH 2014 MrFinlandboy WELL, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BOYS I AM I'M A SPEEDRUNNER CHAMPION MRFINLANDBOY IS ON TOP THERE'S A NEW GUN IN TOWN MrGameSendy I MADE A VOW TO BECOME A SPEEDRUNNER SEE THESE HANDS RIGHT HERE THEY WILL ASSURE ME VICTORY MRGAMESENDY IS THE BEST THERE IS IN I'M A SPEEDRUNNER Nintendogen64 WHO WILL SURVIVE? Johnny Natrium OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER YEAH THIS IS OUR LIFE (PUMP IT UP, PUMP IT UP) OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER FIGHTIN' TO SURVIVE (JUST LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT) Nintendogen64 SO HERE IT COMES, COMES, COMES, COMIN' AT YA SO PICK IT UP, YO, YOU BETTER CATCH IT THE BAD BOYS ARE BACK ON THE BLOCK TIPPED FOR THE TOP, WE WON'T BE STOPPED WE'RE NEW AND IMPROVED AND GOT THE GRAND GROOVE PUMP IT UP, PUMP IT UP AND RAISE THE ROOF IT SWINGS, SWINGS, SWINGS LIKE THE MIGHTY THOR YOU NEED TO CALL OUT THE FANTASTIC FOUR SO PICK IT UP, PUMP IT UP, THE BAD BOYS ARE BACK BECAUSE WE'RE BLOWIN' UP THE PLACE YO, YOU BETTA CATCH IT STILL SLAMMIN' THE PUNKS 'COS I'M COMIN' AT YA WE'RE NEW AND IMPROVED, PUMP IT UP, JUST JUMP THE I-A-S SPELLS DANGER IT'S 2014 TIME FOR I'M A SPEEDRUNNER Johnny Natrium OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER YEAH THIS IS OUR LIFE (PUMP IT UP, PUMP IT UP) OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER FIGHTIN' TO SURVIVE (JUST LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT) OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER YEAH THIS IS OUR LIFE (PUMP IT UP, PUMP IT UP) OH, OH, I'M A SPEEDRUNNER FIGHTIN' TO SURVIVE (JUST LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT) ---- Category:Parodies